onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Portgas D. Ace
Aces Blood? what was up with his blood turning into balls when he died? 16:27, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Those were the beads from his necklace. 16:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) It's not canon. The anime was stupid and had the necklace break. 17:04, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah thank you lol i didnt even notice, it looked like his blood beaded up or something, like i thought when he got attacked his blood boiled up in to balls...lol i know sound stupid its just it was darker than what i thought his beads color were, but thanks again for clearing that up for me you guy are doing a great job here keep up the good work 15:39, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Magma Doesn't Beat Fire I keep reading about Ace's death at Akainu's hands, and often they say Ace's fire, or simply Ace, was weaker because of the fact Akainu killed Ace in spite of a Logia's natural intagibility, but I've read that manga chapter and seen that anime arc and not once does anyone state that Akainu killed Ace because he was stronger or because Magma>Fire. I even remember Jinbe remarking that Ace sacrificed himself for Luffy, on top of the fact Akainu was aiming for Luffy and Ace stepped into the line of attack shows he was TRYING to intercept his Magma fist. Going on this the whole Magma>Fire thing seems like DRASTIC conjecture. It seems far more plausible to say that Ace stopped his body from becoming intangible on purpose because if he had turned into fire then Akainu's fist would have passed through him and hit Luffy. In light of this, please change the Ace, Mera Mera no mi, Logia, Magu Magu no mi and Sakazuki pages. Thank you -metalmattmon I don't know what you've been reading.. Earlier in that chapter, Ace gets burned, and Akainu explains why. You must be not reading what people actually say. 17:10, November 22, 2013 (UTC) We go with what it says. Deal with it. 18:10, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Ace's Death Just suggesting a trivia. Don't you think that Ace's death is kinda similar to Neji's death from Naruto Shippudden. The reason why they died was because they received a fatal attack that was intended to the main characters of both animes (Luffy and Naruto). The next scene then shows Ace and Neji falling and dying on the shoulders of Luffy and Naruto. 21:15, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Definitely not getting added. SeaTerror (talk) 21:18, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Grammar "On the cover of Chapter 596 indeed, Ace's tattoo is written as "ACE" instead of the original "ASCE" as the cover is a "what if" image of Ace, Luffy, and Sabo together as adults with the latter being still alive." Just a grammar note: since Ace is the first in the list, it should be the former, not the latter. Latter would mean Sabo is dead. 12:53, November 25, 2014 (UTC)Random guy Do you think that dead people can tattoo their own body? Ace's tattoo would have been different if SABO hadn't died many years ago (that's what Ace believed). --Meganoide (talk) 13:08, November 25, 2014 (UTC) conflict It's not a grammar issue - Ace has the S because he believed Sabo to be dead (as Luffy did). If Sabo hadn't "died" when they were children, they would be together as per the alternative reality that the cover shows. It wouldn't make sense to put "former", since the variable is not Ace's death, but the explosion of Sabo's boat and the consequences that followed. For all intents and purposes Sabo was dead to Ace. 13:10, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Ace and Sabo So i was just reading the wiki of Ace and his last words and everything after of course i had watched Ace die in Luffy's arms what i have come to believe is that the wiki is wrong in one point durning Ace's death speach. He told Luffy to give Sabo and Dandan his regards meaning he knew or believed that Sabo was alive yet all sources say that he died not knowing Sabo was alive. So either everytone got it wrong which can be easy to do since reading the subtitles while watching anime can be a bit hard since they talk so fast and the subtitls are trying to keep up or the version i watched subtitles were wrong. Also when Sabo meets Dragon Luffy's father when they were younger why doesnt he step in to help if he is supposed to be standing for the people? 03:04, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Try reading the manga. He thought he was dead. Never rely on just the anime to proclaim anything. 03:08, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Knew about Sabo's survival? Does anyone have a direct translation of Sabo's quote in the latest chapter, where he says Ace told him, "You're Sabo! You're Luffy's brother!" It seems to me from the translation I read that they had met.. but I don't want to make any edits to the article until we're sure. --Mandon (talk) 18:01, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Translation error alart: BLART!!!!!!! Joekido (talk) 18:30, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Paul? SeaTerror (talk) 18:32, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Ace's death image? Why is the image of Akainu's magma fist going through Ace the only manga image used on the page (except for the image of his grave)? The anime image counterpart is identical, why not use that? Sorry if it sounds silly, but the inconsistent use of manga vs anime images just bothers the OCD in me lol DeeeFoo (talk) 08:53, January 11, 2016 (UTC) There was an image war so we had a discussion about it. We had a poll and the result was to use the manga version. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 09:54, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Ahh I see. Thanks for pointing these out, I never realized that they would become such huge topics of discussion. Does this mean one should always start a discussion first before adding any image to an article? DeeeFoo (talk) 21:01, January 11, 2016 (UTC) No, we only start discussions if there are disagreements between users regarding which image to use. The general policy, though, is to use the image that has the better quality and detail (whether it is the anime version or the manga version). [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 04:39, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Postmortem Why does this section exist? We don't have it for any other dead characters, and the legacy section is good enough. It should be removed. 01:46, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Bump. The section is full of needless information that we don't need on the article. It's fine to describe a bit of the impact of Ace's death, which is why we have the legacy section, but listing every time Ace is mentioned in the series is just fluff. 23:35, February 18, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Kaido, we shouldn't have the Postmortem section, if no other dead characters have it. Just move the important stuff from the Postmortem section to the Legacy section, remove the rest of the Postmortem section, and just be done with it. 23:48, February 18, 2016 (UTC) I'm in agreement too. 06:31, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Me too. I actually meant to bring this up awhile ago when I saw it. 16:38, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Unanimous after nearly a week, closing 13:16, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Image Poll https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/File:Portgas_D._Ace_Anime_Infobox.png there's a little image war going on. someone uploaded an image of Ace during Wano flashback and the other reverted into the previous image. should we use the Wano version or the movie 9 version? Kunoichi101 (talk) 04:11, October 23, 2019 (UTC) Go to the image talk page. Rhavkin (talk) 04:29, October 23, 2019 (UTC)